


Ace In The Hole

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [30]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got to learn to play your cards right, if you expect to win in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace In The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 30. (Posted to LJ on January 30) Prompt from whitecollar100 Challenge #30-Girlfriend. Thanks to hllangel for beta and title. Comments and concrit welcome.

“I’ve decided not to go to Chicago.”

“That’s wonderful to hear, Kate. You’ve got a great future here.”

As if he hadn’t pulled strings and spent a considerable amount of money to procure that job offer for her idiot of a boyfriend for the specific purpose of getting Kate out of town and more importantly out of Neal’s life.

Adler had plans for the cunning Mr. Caffrey, both personal and professional. The attractive young grifter had come to steal from him and Adler intended to return the favor in spades, with a few diamonds thrown in.

Girlfriend or no girlfriend.


End file.
